Kingdom Hearts: Moon Tear
by ZeroSnk
Summary: I wrote this way back in high school and I will rewrite and update it making much better and more fleshed out. Don't judge
1. A Fallen Hero

This Story isn't going along with the normal kingdom hearts story this is gong along with my own story that i've made up. Another thing isthat my spelling and grammer isn't so great so i will get friend to proof read before posting it anyways yea i hope you like it.

thanks to Rikki best friend anyone could have.

****

**Kingdom Hearts - The Moon Tear **

"One light holds one power, One Power Holds one light, with out this light darkness consume, be warned that light is not what it seems for that the further you step in the light the greater your shadow become, Don't worry kind one, this shadow isn't evil but, your only guiding light... take one step at a time young one there is still time, your destiny isn't set yet, but young one don't trust the fellow companions around for this can cause a ripple making you one step closer to the darkness, you've been warned,

Trust the light...

Don't let the darkness in...

Live your life as is for now there's still time..."

**Chapter one - A Fallen Hero**

In an icy region, there reside a Hero and a Villain, there are in battle. Ansem the king of darkness and Mickey, King of another world both tired, Ansem speaks

"How do you plan on sealing the heartless? As long as the darkness remains in people's hearts it can't be done."

"I don't know how you restored your self, but you've been beaten once I'll exploit the darkness in you" King Mickey replied

"Even if it means giving up another?"

"Restore Kairi's heart" said Mickey

"Then give me yours, and I'll leave your precious worlds alone" said Ansem

With in the minute, two more showed up at the battle field. It's Donald and Goofy

"Were here King." says Donald

"Right, Ansem you're going down."

They attacked Ansem, Ansem spawns some heartless but they're no match for Mickey, Donald, and Goofy they cut through the heartless like nothing.

Ansem pulls out the other keyblade the one that unlock people's hearts. Mickey's key blade and Ansem's clash together. Mickey hops over Ansem while he blocks his attacks and hits Donald, who is charging towards him.

"Stop." said a voice from above.

There, on a cliff covered in snow. Stands a boy with long, silver hair, he has a blind fold over his eyes.

"So the boy returns" Ansem said. "what do you have there boy?"

The boy is carrying a Key blade (The Oblivion) all the people below the boy stare at it, and then Mickey speaks

"Riku! Get him seal the key ho..." at this moment Mickey is stabbed by Ansem's key blade and Mickey's body falls to the ground ridding from its heart

"NO! HERE RIKU!" Mickey shouts while falling to the ground and with his last bit of essence, before he was lost, he threw his keyblade to Riku.


	2. A New Hero

**Chapter 2 - A New Hero**

Zane awoke up startled. His alarm went off; he was going to be late for school. He got up and took a shower and got dressed quickly.

He went down stairs.

He stopped in his kitchen. It looked different to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something looked really different about his house. He left his house and started to walk to school. The whole way there he felt like somebody was following him. When he looked into the sky he saw the something of what looked like a meteor shower. Soon enough he realized he was standing still, he turned around to the uneasy feeling, of somebody standing behind him. When he got to school, he met up with his best friend, Melody.

Melody is Asian she's short, as well as beautiful; with her black hair, which shines almost too brightly in the day to give it an alluring glow, she also has some of the most electrifying, heart stopping green eyes that would make any rose weep in vain. Zane on the other hand is a dirty brunette with blue eyes he is taller then Melody and is some what of what you would call lame. He only has a few friends at school, and people often pick on him because he is smarter? No he was just normal and they were weird and they didn't like that. Well that's just what Zane tells himself, when they pick on him.

Melody walks over to him, she was looking dreadfully pretty in her pink skirt, that rippled ever so gently in the breeze, with her pink top and her white sweater that seemed to cling to her as thought it had a mind of it's own and wanted nothing more than to be apart of her, despite how easy Zane was think it he still had to try and muster up some courage to tell her she look nice today, but it failed nothing came out when it mattered.

"Goss it's so cold out today" she said.

"Well next time don't wear a skirt?" he replied

"Oh shut up!" she said

"Ha-ha... hey don't get mad you're the one who's cold" he told her.

While they were talking about 10 feet away stood a few boys talking. These boys happen to be mean bullies and decide they wanted to talk to them.

"C'mon Zane, your telling me you slept threw the hole meteor shower last night?. It was soooo pretty you missed out." Melody said.

"Hey Mel, What's up?" said a voice approaching Zane and Melody.

"John. What do you want?" Melody said.

"Only to talk, about how I want you to be my next girl friend" said the boy called John

"You're so retarded you know that? I told you I don't date Weirdoes" she replied

The group of people with john laughed.

"C'mon you know you wanna."

Mean while Zane who was scared outta his mind is standing there. He was thinking to him self : you can tell them to go away do it for her she'll think more of you, or will she… what if she gets mad if we get in a fight, what if I get hurt: and then simple Zane says.

"Hey John, c'mon leave her alone she doesn't wanna be bothered by you."

"What did you say Fairy boy?" john replies

"I said well um" getting more confident "Go the hell away"

Then BAM! A hard fist hit Zane hard in the left cheek. He almost stumbles. In some fraction of a second in Zane's head he hears "DUCK" and so he does and john second swing misses so Zane swings back knocking John right in the nose

And John well falls over with a bloody nose, but it wasn't long before John's gang started going at Zane, with the punching and kicking. Then a loud noise came from a distance.

A few feet away there lay a comet and it seemed like an eclipse happened. Melody turns to see Zane lying on the floor she runs to him and grabbing one of his hands. Zane laid there thinking how nice it was that she holding his hand, her hand were nice and soft and then

It all fell to darkness around Zane. He felt like he was drowning everything went dark he couldn't breath, falling downward, falling further away from her, he left her, his hand left hers, he left the world.


	3. A Great Evil

Please Review and thanks for reading

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Great Evil**

Zane's eyes opened. He was lying there on the smooth tile. The chilling air stung his skin. He sat up; he stared at the blazing sun. It felt warm, and then an eclipse happened and the light around him started to fade. Zane got up and walked over to the edge it looked like it went on forever. He then noticed there was a bracelet on his wrist, he tried to pull it off and it didn't budge. It was a bluish color and it had some weird engraving on it.

"So" said a voice from behind Zane "This is the person who is supposed to find Sora."

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

"My name hmm... My name is of no importance right now." said the voice

The boy had long silvery hair, he wore a cloak from his neck draping all the way down to his feet, to Zane he look like some kind of Dark Jedi, and he spoke again.

"Your destiny has been set kid. I'd watch yourself the heartless will track you down like they do the key blades."

"What the hell do you mean?" Zane asked in confusion

"There isn't much time to explain...but you hold the Moon Tear." said the boy.

"And what by any chance... is the Moon Tear?" Zane inquired with as much confusion as before.

"There is no time to explain. The Moon Tear lies with in your heart try and pull it out...Run the heartless are coming." the voice said worryingly

"And were do you think I can run too?" Zane asked sarcastically.

Then several heartless appeared. The boy pulled out to what Zane though looked like a sword mixed with a key. The silver haired boy fought threw these heartless.

But when Zane figure out, he was just standing there a heartless tackled him hard, and he stumbled and fell off the side of the.

* * *

Ansem, Tall Dark and Evil, walked over to a book self in the hallow bastion. He picked a book off the self labeled, The Purest Hearts, he opened the book to the book Marker.

The book read:

_In Order for the great evil to appear you first need 3 hearts, known as the purest hearts. These hearts must come from 2 Heroes and a person sharing a bond of love with one of the heroes; we the one writing this book think it is best to find ones that are in love. Okay once you have done that you must follow the steps listed below._

_Step 1. - The hearts are filled with ton of things, Emotions and Memories are the top one we're dealing with. First you must separate the both of these (I don't know why it just must be done turn to page 514 to figure out how to do this.) Okay once they're separated you must mix the Emotions together and let them blend till they're separate._

_Step 2. - When the Evil Emotion starts to show pick it out and Dump the rest of the Stuff some where, we don't care where. Once you got the 3 evil Emotions mix them together._

_Step 3. - Use a Mysterious Shard with it and you will get a Black Crystal _

_When this black crystal glows green the great evil is near you and just stab the great evil with the crystal and all of the worlds will die because you're stupid enough to unlock the evil._

Ansem stairs at the passage he just read, and then he does what the book says.


	4. Moon Tear

**Chapter 4 - Moon Tear**

Zane awoke feeling a sharp pain in every part of his body. He could barely open his eyes, he wasn't quite awake yet. He could hear voices but couldn't make them out. He wondered what was going on. He soon dazed off to sleep. He dreamed in his deep slumber; about him holding a sword, that glowed an eerie gold color that light shimmered off while reflecting sunlight, even though the room was pitch black. The room around him was so dark that he was scared he wouldn't find his way out. Then a voice spoke and this voice sounded like it belonged to a girl but not a normal girl, this girl sounded like she was from heaven. The sound filled him with joy; as if he were trapped in a jail cell and hearing a girl's voice for the first time in 20 years would make u feel.

_"This Sword will guide you through the dark into the light." _said the voice_ "No matter how deep you are in the dark you may feel you have been throwing into. This light is certain that you are the one who can help it, you must help it. You must help it fill people's heart with the warm feeling of being out of the dark."_

Zane woke up startled. He sat up so fast that he didn't feel hurt, but than it came out of no where. The pain in his left arm felt so bad he though of dieing in that very spot. He laid back down because of the pain in his arm was so intense. He started to look around the room, he was in a bed the there were white blanket on him and his left arm was in a sling. The room was poorly lit he couldn't see much. He could hear some voices in the other room. He tried to listen.

"So who the hell is this kid?" said a voice

"This kid is "suppose" to help find lost key blade master" said another voice

"Why is he here?" said the first voice

"Riku told us to take care of him and train him up a bit" said the second voice.

Zane could hear them after that "they must have walked into another room" he thought. Zane realized that the bracelet was still on his arm. Then the door opened, and in walked two people both male they looked much older then him. They looked at Zane then one spoke.

"My name is Drake" said the second voice.

"And I am Cody" said the first voice.

"Umm..."Zane said sheepishly "My name is Zane"

"Welcome Zane to our well home." said Drake

"What happened? Why am I here?" asked Zane

"Look this is a long explanation so sit tight shut up and listen" said Cody then drake started to speak

"Okay you were chosen to wield a legendary sword called the Moon Tear" he said. "Which only the wielder can only hold, this sword has the power to destroy the darkness in people's hearts and destroy the heartless. I'm not going to explain what heartless are, read the book in that corner, anyways all you need to know is in that book. I am here to teach you about other things like using that sword and magic."

Zane stared at him for a second, then said

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic oh here like this" Drake said while holding up his arm. He placed his hand on Zane broke arm and then the pain seized, there was no more pain.

"What the hell?" Zane asked

"It's Cure, spell nifty huh?" Drake said "Anyways now on to the moon tear...Reach down in your heart and pull it out and that's about it, for now.


	5. New Friends

**Chapter 5 - New Friends**

It has been 2 years, but in Zane's world it has only been about a week. Drake had received a gift from this strange guy named Goku, from another world. It was a capsule of the Elite Training Center. Zane had been training in the Time Trainer. When he left it, it was like he never grew which indeed he didn't, the year though made him feel like he had grown up a lot. He had learned to master some magical abilities and also learn to pull the moon tear from his heart. He had also become a great swordsman. On the first week out of the Time Trainer mail arrived at the house of Drake and Cody. The letter read.

_Dear Drake and Cody,_

_I am sorry I couldn't be there to help you with the training as you know I have some more important matters to attend to. I am almost certain that you've train the boy up and he's ready to travel alone. I've sent a Gummie ship which should be arriving shortly after this letter does. Send the boy to Disney Castle tell him to find Goofy and Donald. Another thing, King Mickey's heart... we can't find it anywhere we've searched many worlds. We are going to search The Mansion I want you to come here and help us we're almost certain Ansem is hiding there. Another thing we don't have any idea what that bracelet is around the boy's wrist. Nothing has come from it so far so I am guessing everything will be okay._

_-Riku_

Zane was sitting at the dinner table eating some baked potatoes when Drake and Cody entered the room.

"Kid there's a ship coming to pick you up in an hour or so, we're going to leave." Drake said

"Waaiiyytt wuuuuatt?" Zane said with a fully stuffed mouth of potatoes.

"Eat your food kid." Drake said "Were going some where a ship is coming to pick you up and take you to another world."

Zane had not swallowed his food and was happy he was gong to leave. He didn't like this place it seemed to dull.

"Why am I going?" Zane asked.

"Your going to Disney Castle" said Cody now entering the room holding the letter. "And you're going because you have to."

"Hey I don't want to be a Hero or something... I didn't ask for this." said Zane

"Nobody said you were gonna be a hero boy." said Cody in a sarcastic voice. "You're just basically somebody's bitch."

"WHAT!" Zane said angrily

---------------------------------------

"I Have a Bad Feeling about this Riku" said Cloud

Riku was writing on a piece of paper. His bandana was over his eye but it was like he could still see.

"Well we got no choice but to attack there." said Riku

"Even if we get in there heart less will swarm us." said Leon who was leaning on a wall in the Vacant house in Traverse Town.

"Well that's why all of us are going" said Riku

"I don't like heartless. They remind me of bugs. I hate bugs." said Yuffie who was sitting on the bed listening to there conversation.

"He's right though" said Cloud "There's nothing we can do, we have to go out there, we have to find Mickey's heart; he's the only one who knows for sure where those seven Princesses went.

They all stared at him.

"What about this new kid, the Moon Tear kid" said Leon

"He will join us soon enough he's going to meet an old friend of mine at the castle then he'll be helping us find Sora." said Riku

"Can't you just close the key holes your self?" said Yuffie

"I can't, and I don't know why, but that's not of any importance as of now." said Riku "We need to get going"

Riku handed the letter he just wrote and gave it to Cid and told him to deliver it to Drake on The Icy World.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gummie ship landed out on the grassy plains. Zane was so lost he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing there. The little Chip and Dale characters gave him a note. It read:

_Go up to the mountain and wait._

Zane crumbled the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. He looked around, there were some mountains, but they looked to far to walk to

"Can you at least give me a ride?" he asked chip

"Haha nope you get to walk." they said

"Yay for me" Zane said with a sarcastic face

He started walking towed the mountains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room of the Hallow Bastion sat Ansem staring out the window. He was watching what he thought to be simple minded people fighting for life out side the gates of the Mansion. He sat there and saw them all Cloud and Leon all of them fighting but then his eyes came to rest on a silver and gold weapon; it was Mickey's key blade.

"Well the boy can wield his key blade after all." Ansem said in a dark tone.

He watch the people fight, he study them and then CRASH! Something came throw the window. It was Cloud and Riku

"Ansem give us back Mickey's Heart!" yelled Riku

And he rushed at him for a strike.


	6. The Right Path

Zane and Melody are mine and umm the rest are Square Enix so yea hope you enjoy please review.

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 6 - The Right Path**

Zane had walked for at least a day, and he was getting hungry. It was night fall and he was still walking, He finally got to the base of the mountain he looked around when he looked up the mountain, he could see some what of a glowing light no more then 20 feet up. To Zane this meant a house which meant food. As he climbed the Mountain it seemed to him that the light was not a house, but something else. He reached the glowing object; it was a Bamboo Tree which was glowing, a bright almost gold color.

When Zane's eyes looked at it, as if it were some kind of worship item in his heart he felt he was on the right path.

"So Riku sent you?" said a voice from behind Zane. Zane turned around quickly to find it was a person wearing the same thing that the blonde boy called Riku wears but this guy was wearing a hood.

"Ummm...Hi" said Zane

"There's no time for introductions we must get on the move I feel the heartless are near."

"Wait, tell me what's going on?" asked Zane stubbornly, still the hood wearing boy said nothing.

"Give me a name at least?" Zane asked but this time in a calmer tone.

"Roxas"

-----------------------------------------

In side the Hollow Bastion a great battle was fought and won. The People who attacked forced Ansem out. After searching the Mansion they've found many things.

Cloud who is in the library and is talking to Riku and Leon is thinking about what Ansem is planning, while Riku is looking for the Book on how to restore hearts.

"Okay so we've found Kairi's heart and her body is here why you can't just put it back in her." Leon asked

"Because, one I don't know how and two that heart we found isn't complete" Riku replied

"And how do you know that?" asks Cloud

"Look I just can tell...Watch over this place I must go I have other matters to attend to." Riku said while leaving the doorway of the Library

---------------------------------------------

"Okay so I'm supposed to find this Sora guy?" Zane asks "Where should I start looking?"

He and Roxas were walking they've been walking for hours when it seemed like there journey was about to end it did in fact end, they stood in front of the Gates to Disney Castle. Then Roxas turned around and said.

"Yes, that's right you're going to first look in Traverse Town, it's not that from this world. It's in fact..." Roxas stop and looked up and he saw that another star went out.

The gate of Disney castle opened. They both walked in, but what they seemed so confused. It was empty it wasn't empty last night.

"Kid, something is wrong here okay look at that door over there" said Roxas while point to a door to his left. "That leads to a Gummie hanger pick one out it's for free and hur..."

"Nice of you to stop by Roxas" said a Dark voice.

Zane and Roxas both turn around to see Ansem standing there. immediately Roxas took out a Key blade (Oath Keeper)

"Go kid" said Roxas

Zane stumbled to the door as he watched Roxas and Ansem stare down, Zane opened and closed the door behind him. He was scared of the evil look Ansem had gave him

It scared him, he didn't want to move but then He remembered the Bamboo tree. He stood up again he felt like he was on the right path. As he walked down the steps, he tried to not think about Roxas, who was fighting the evil man, he hoped he was okay. When Zane got to the hanger there was only one Gummie ship left and this one happened to be voice automated.

--------------------------------------------

"Ding you have now arrived at Traverse Town" said the Computer voice of the Gummie ship. Zane woke up to the voice he had drifted in to sleep on the way there.

He got off the ship, the town was dark and there were people all over the place. Zane was amazed. The place seemed so pleasant but when he got to the 2nd district, heartless started to appear. Zane pulled out his Moon Tear and cut them up. It didn't stop them it seemed like they just kept coming. He tried casting the fire spell he had learn it seemed to help but it also just made him more tired, than he already was. He finally made it back to the 1st distract, when he bumped into a tall kid, the kid was carrying a wooden stick. The boy turned his head and looked like he wanted to beat Zane over the head with his weapon, but the boy just told him to watch were he was going and walked off.

Zane thought "what the hell" ran up to the boy.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I need a little help." said Zane

"Don't bug me I'm looking for somebody." said the boy

"Well maybe I can help you find them if you help me? Who are you looking for?" Zane asked

"The kid who holds the moon tear have you seen anybody with something called the moon tear?" he asked Zane, Zane just smiled and he, again was reminded of the tree and felt he was on the right path decided to reply.

-----------------------------------------------

Back on Earth his parent were mourning the loss of their son and his friend.


	7. The 4 KeyBlade Masters

I really Wish more people would review

* * *

**Chapter7 - The 4 Key Blade Masters**

1 week later things had quieted down. Ansem hadn't shown up any where but neither did Roxas. Zane and his friend Jack, who had been looking for him, were still in search of Riku and Sora and what was going on, they knew that the Hollow Bastion was a place were vast knowledge could be obtained, so they decided to go there while on their quest for Sora. When Zane finally realized that the Gummie Ship knew were the Hollow Bastion was he almost threw a baby fit, even so he was on his way.

"Ding... You have now arrived at the Hollow Bastion" said the ship's computer

"Ohh finally" said Zane impatiently

Zane and Jack got off the ship, the mansion was huge. They were standing at the gates the building

"Hello!" Zane shouted

------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had returned a few days ago he was sitting in the library with the rest of the people

"I'm so bored when this kid is going to get here" asked Yuffie

"Soon I know he's coming" said Riku "Just sit tight"

"Yuffie you get impatient sometimes" said Leon

"Well Leon I'm not an old man like you" said Yuffie spitefully

"You know there a spider on your leg" said Leon

"WHAT! ...GET IT OFF NO! NO! EWWWWWW GET IT OFF AHHH!" screamed Yuiffie while the other laughed

"WAIT! shhh did you hear that" said Cloud, in the distanced they could hear a what sounded like someone calling the words hello.

Riku smiled "He's here" he said.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I guess nobody's home" said Zane

"Guess not" said Jack "Well what now?"

"I don'..." in that instance Zane saw it out of no were a sword coming down to slash him. The Moon Tear appeared in his hand as he blocked the blow. The sword was massive and the person carrying it was strong. The man carrying it had blonde hair and blue eyes

"I don't like trespassers" he said

"Who the hell are you" Zane said in the stalemate

Cloud broke the stalemate and slashed for Zane legs but he jumped and dodge it barley. The swords begin to class Cloud was too fast for Zane, to Zane it seemed that man was just toying with him. BAM! He punched Zane in the face, and then he wondered what the hell was Jack doing? When he turned to see Jack, he saw that he was fighting a man with brown hair and smaller sword but he held it more like a gun. Then BAM! Another punch but this one sent Zane to the ground. He rolled on his back and looked up at the sky

"I guess that's enough" said Riku "I'm disappointed I thought you'd do better"

"Aerith is going to have her hands full with you two." Cloud said walking away

----------------------------------------------------

A few days later Zane and Jack recovered from the beating that they had gotten from Cloud and Leon. They were in Library trying to learn anything on were Sora might be and to find out anything they could at all. Then they came across a book, on its cover it had the picture of what looked like One of Riku's Key blade but the color was inverted, they opened the book and read, starting where the yellow book marker left off:

_This is what I discovered while searching the ancient catacombs of some ruins I found near a mountain with a glowing Bamboo tree. While I was in there I found some cravings on the wall. One of them was talking about there is one key hole that need to be shut to completely seal the heartless back were they came from. There was a stone table in the center of the room and around it was 4 Key holes. This makes me think that it will take four Key Blade masters to close and so far I know of._

_What was this discovery I don't know this means that eventually something really bad will happen because the engraving also said that evil will find its way and then it said that with out one the other does not exist. I don't know what that means maybe it was something like ying and yang, I don't know but I hope that who ever or what ever this evil is can be tamed. _

Zane then turned to the red tab in the book. It read the step to unlocking some kind of evil; this scared Zane because it reminded him of Ansem's evil stair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later after Zane and Jack had been training immensely; Aerith had come out of her corner in the library to get some fresh air.

"Oh Cloud don't hurt them again" she said

"I wont, they are a lot better now, a lot better" said Cloud blocking a hit from Zane

It was true Zane had gotten a lot stronger and faster but inside he was beginning to feel empty. Like he didn't belong there, that the place was evil to him and he would soon find out why. All of the sudden the clouds rolled in and it turned dark. (this was out side near the front gate)

"Hello Cloud" said an evil voice but this was not of Ansem

This Man had long silvery hair and his evil stair made Zane stiff

"Having fun?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cloud said

"It's none of your concern."

And then Sepiroth jumped from on top of the building he was on and landed on the ground, him and Cloud went at it there swords were clashing and they were moving so fast it was hard to see what was going on. The Evil guy hit Cloud in the face so hard he knocked him off the side and he fell off the cliff.

Then he turned to Zane but Jack stood in front of Zane and it happened so fast that Zane was knocked on the floor and Jack was in the air, flying off the side of the cliff.

Sepiroth tired to slash at Zane and Zane blocked it who ever this guy was he was a lot faster then Cloud and a lot stronger. The fight last longer to Sepiroth's conclusion

The boy indeed was a lot better then it had seemed, but Zane was so tried he could barely move. Then BAM! He was knocked on the floor. Aerith was hiding but secretly healing Zane when he felt too weak to move. Zane hit the floor but this time he couldn't get up. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Sepiroth's katana was what caused the sharp pain.

"This is the boy?" he said "This is nothing to fear" Zane , with the blade in his arm, got up fast and moved forward and hit Sepiroth in the left arm, they both had each others sword in their arms. But the silvery haired man just laughed. He hit Zane in the face he went flying off the blade on to the floor he could feel the warm blood flow down his arm. Then he was hit across the face he stumbled up. He saw the blade come at him he barley moved and a slash hit him in the cheek but nevertheless it was still a flesh wound. Then another slash came at Zane but this time he blocked it with the moon tear then another slash and another, but Zane kept blocking, for it was the fact that Zane had the image of that bamboo tree in his head, it was his the guiding light, it helped him to relax. BAM! Zane got punched in the face. This time Zane didn't get up and didn't move Sepiroth leaped in the air and pointed his katana down so the point of it was heading towards Zane's heart and then, Zane felt that drowning emptiness of Dark around him again. He had left that world.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the show 


	8. A New Start

**Chapter 8 - A New Start**

Zane wasn't dead, he didn't want to die either, he was reminiscing, on how he always thought people who were in great pain would scream "I wish I were dead" but on the contrary Zane didn't wish he was dead. He was in pain though; a lot of pain, but what he could not come to realize was that if it was because of Sepiroth or because of drowning in the emptiness feeling the pit of darkness, which made his insides, turn so vividly. He wasn't drown, which made him happy but the next thing that confused him was while he was incapacitated he had a dream. He dreamed of himself in a field of Roses, the odd part was that the roses were green instead of; he couldn't remember if green roses were real or not. The shade of the green reminded him of one thing, Melody's Eyes. There were thousands of flowers, but like a unlike a needle in a hay stack, one stuck out. It was not a rose, it was a Daisy. Zane walked over and picked the Daisy, it was elegant, and smelt just as sweet as the roses. Zane's eyes opened slightly he could see something, there was a person, the persons skin was glowing, almost elegantly, Zane couldn't see much, everything was still hazy. The glowing figure was a girl; he could hear the soft melody of her voice as she spoke. "You're going to be okay...Don't slip in to the darkness okay?" Zane's eyes closed.

Zane's Eyes opened as he sat up. He felt the wound on his arm, it was gone. He wasn't in much pain anymore, he looked to his left there were two other beds they were messy but not occupied. He stood up, and realized he wasn't in his own clothes he had been dressed in some weird shorts and an equally strange tee-shirt. He saw some other clothes in a chair next to his bed which he had got dressed in. He opened the door to which the room he was in. It was light outside the house was brightly lit; he walked around the house, stumbling across the kitchen. There were a few people sitting at the table, two of which he was already acquainted with and two of which were seemingly pleasant strangers. Cloud and Jack seated at the table, the other was a girl who looked out the same age as Cloud, and the other girl looked about his age. The older women had long black hair; her eyes were dark but glowed in the sunlight. She smiled at Zane. The other girl had long hair also but it was not as long the older woman's. The younger girl's hair was blonde. It was almost as if Zane stood there forever because as soon as his eyes met hers, he became as stiff as some one who was petrified, her eye were crystal blue like the ocean's golden glow of the reflecting sun. He now knew that this was the girl that had spoken to him. The older women spoke.

"Please sit down, have something to eat?" she said

"Ha finally you wake up punk" said Jack

"Yeah, Well good to have you back" Cloud said.

The older woman got up "Please sit down?" she offered the chair she was sitting in.

Zane sat down right next the blonde headed girl. Then Cloud spoke.

"That's Tifa" he said pointing to the older women

"And I'm Namine" said the blonde headed girl.

Zane sat there, he definitely knew that this was girl who spoke to him her voice was one he would never be able to forget.

"I'm Zane" he spoke.

"I know" she said " You were hard, to heal, I mean... It was like something didn't want you to recover"

"Well now Namine, I don't think he needs to here that kind of stuff."

Zane in his grogginess could barley think of what was going on, he then asked in confusion, "Why am I here?...What happened to me."

"Well..." said Cloud getting cut off by Tifa

"We need your help" she said

"We're the ones who pulled you from that other world" said Namie

"What do you need?...I mean how can I help?" asked Zane

"We've found Sora and Kairi and Mickey's Body" Tife said

"WHAT!" Zane said waking up "That was my job!"

"There is still his heart that needs to be found." she said. "I have somebody searching for those too"

In that instance Zane could realize what Riku meant by the heartless being able to tract him because outside the window he saw that same evil stair.

"Why do you have the bracelet on?" asked Namine "I tried to take it off"

"I don't know and ... Look" he said pointing out the window.

"What the?" said Jack

They all rushed outside to the greeting of Ansem.

"Hello all" Ansem said

Zane wasn't scared this time he knew the evils of Ansem he knew he was up against great evil but he still wasn't scared and he stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Zane asked impatiently

"To talk" said Ansem

"Then talk" replied Zane

"Is this anyway to talk to a guest?"

"Go away" said Zane

"Have it your way"

Ansem rushed at Zane at sonic speed but Zane was not stupid he was ready. He blocked the blow Ansem slashed at him with his Key Blade.

Then Zane tried a counter attack but, Ansem blocked it, they began to move fastest. The Key Blade and The Moon Tear clashed together, wildly and uncontrollably. Ansem made a jab for Zane's face, but Zane moved to left dodging it, Zane then made a sweep for his to leg, but Ansem jump back just in time, he then leaped into the air and Zane followed suit, The clashing was in the air, it was in mid air though. Zane felt like he was floating there. They fell to the floor, BAM! Ansem got Zane in the face with his fist. Zane fell to the floor thinking about how he had lost again. He heard a scream. He looked up and saw Ansem going after Namine, Zane got up and ran as fast as he could, he ran in front of Namie and the Key Blade entered his heart. He felt a sudden burst of comfort and then the Key Blade, Ansem had been repelled from his heart. Ansem stood there dumb founded.

"Back away Ansem." said Riku who had just arrived, from the back of the house with two others with him, Yuffie and Leon. Then Ansem took out a Black Crystal and it glowed green.

He threw it at Riku but Zane, fast like reflexes, saw it and ran to Riku and slashed at the crystal breaking it and when it shattered 3 black orbs flew from it and into Riku pocket. Riku took out the sealed vial which contained three hearts in it. Ansem vanished looking very pissed off. Riku opened the vial and the orb flew in side then the three hearts flew inside of the house. They all followed the hearts into the house and when they got to the room where the hearts resided they opened the door. They saw three people sitting up.

Sora , Kairi , and Mickey

---------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Zane's job was done, he got Sora's heart back and he left the fighting up to the rest of them, He was talking the girl named Namie more and more everyday. They were in the world, which was created by the happiness of people, it never turned dark in this world and it was always happy. The people who lived there found this world to be a refuge, nobody did bad things here. Zane had taken to the town. The town had tall buildings and it always seemed to snow there, nobody could explain why but it did.

Zane was walking next to Namine.

"I'm hungry" said Namine, "Take me some where" She was smiling

Zane let out a sigh "Okay were would you like to go?" He said.

"Ice Cream" she said

"What!" Zane said alarmingly "It's cold out here"

"So" she said

"Fine" Zane said

Zane had gotten them ice cream, and then Namie had tricked him going to the park in the cold weather. They sat down on a bench.

"You know this is nice" said Zane

"It is its peaceful" She said "Burrrr I'm cold." Zane took his empty hand and gently grabbed her empty one.

"Put the ice cream down" he said setting his ice cream next to him he was glad the cold cup was gone he didn't really feel like ice cream in cold weather.

"What?" she asked

"C'mon put it down" he Said

When she set her ice dream down Zane grabbed her other hand, He was in fact warm inside.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She smiled "Your hands are warm"

He then held her hands; her face turned red, then Zane kissed her right on the lips.


	9. So It Begins

**Chapter 9 - So it Begins**

In a world of darkness sits 2 evil men, one has silvery long hair the other has an evil stare.

"The boy is getting stronger by the hour." said Ansem

"Why did the Key Blade not penetrate his heart?" asked Sepiroth

"I think it was because of the power that he has in him, his density isn't set yet." Ansem replied

"Do you think the plan will work?" asked Sepiroth

"Indeed" Ansem said smiling.

----------------------------------------------------

Two week after Zane kissed Namine, They began to go out. Sora and Kairi were reunited and were happier than ever, Riku visits became less and less; Jack had returned to his world to visit his family. Mickey returned to his castle, he had planned to return but has not yet. Tifa, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith were trying to find ways to stop the heartless, One night Zane and Namine were in Zane's room about to go to sleep, Zane was in bed and Namine was resting her head on his chest.

"You think if they close the key hole up, that you'll go back to your home world?" asked Namine

"I don't think I'll go back, I didn't like it much there" Zane replied

"Why didn't you?" she asked him

"Well people ... just didn't like me and they would make fun of me and call me names." He said

"How awful" she said

"Yeah, but I had like, two friends... My best friend was Melody, and the other guy I knew his name was David, I didn't trust that guy much though." he said

"Well, why not?"

"Because he just seem eerie sometime, like the kinda person who'd poison my drink" said Zane

"Well how was Melody?" she said

"She was nice to me, she was very pretty a lot of guy would ask her out, she always refused them though, I think this made people not like me even more but she was my friend that was all that mattered to me... She has the most beautiful green eyes" he said

"She sounds wonderful" she said "Did you tell her?"

"Well I use to try… It was weird I use to be scared to compliment her." he said

"Awww, why not?...you have no problem complimenting me" she said to him

"Well, I just don't know"

"YES!" shouted a voice from the other room

-------------------------------------------------

Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Tifa, and Aerith were in the living room, of there wonderful house, they had many books all over the place, they were looking for something.

Yuffie was looking at the book that Had Sora's Key Blade on the front. Yuffie was reading a passage where the Orange Tab left off when she screamed "YES!"

She got up and ran into Zane room, which startled him. Namine got up and was now sitting on his bed. Zane sat up also, Yuffie turned on the light.

"Look read this" said Yuffie handing Zane the book which he took and was now beginning to read it, it said:

_Okay, This is the whole conclusion I have about what's going on, This other kid who hold the sword of great power, Destiny sets when he meets the girl. She will unlock his destiny and then the boy must help the Key Blade masters destroy the great darkness. Now I don't think that the key hole I saw has anything to do with that. I think those key holes unlock something in of the catacombs._

Zane read the paragraph over and over.

"Who's the girl?" He asked

"We don't know." said Yuffie

-----------------------------------------------

The next day Zane headed to Traverse Town to meet somebody named Cid, and tell him that he's needed. He was walking when he got the strange feeling that somebody was behind him. He had found Cid and was heading back when he saw some strange person wearing a white garment from head to toe and it covered his face. The figure spoke to Zane

"Young boy what do you seek?" he asked

"Who are you?" Zane asked

"There is no concern for who I am, we are concerned about who you are." the figure said "Now tell me what do you seek?"

"Nothing I've got all I need now" Zane said

"Do you?" it said "Everything hmm..." said the figure then the figure vanished, he simply faded away. Zane saw something on the floor were the figure stood. He walked over to it, it was a deck of playing card it was the King of Spades. Zane had the card in his hand staring at it when he realized that something was coming at him. He moved left the punch that was throwing at him missed; the person who threw the punch kept moving and Zane could see the long dark hair of the person throwing the punches. The person turned, it was a girl, she through punches left then right; she was fast the punches kept flying. Zane kept dodging them. Zane caught her left arm, then the right. The girl's head was down.

"Who are you?" Zane asked impatiently

The girl looked up and Zane knew who it was.

--------------------------------------------

About the same time Zane was fighting was going on, Riku and Mickey were talking, they were at Disney Castle.

"Do you think he could be it?" asked Riku

"We can't be sure" said Mickey "But I think so"

Then Roxas walked in to the room

"The boy will get stronger but I don't think he is It." said Roxas

"Well were not going to jump to any conclusions" said Mickey

"Well, what do you think is going to happen if he is?" said Riku

"Ansem will lose" said Mickey

-------------------------------------------

Zane had the girl by the arms when she looked at him, her eyes were oddly familiar, green eyes, though they lost some of their electrifying characteristic, it was replaced with a sad type of beauty, the kind that only exist when someone has seen or experienced things they should have not had the chance to experience, their former beauty still resides in it's owner but is some how less refined but more intense. Zane's heart knew it was the same eyes that had enchanted him before, before Namine, and will continue you to haunting him with their eerie silent glow.

"Melody?" asked Zane "Is that you?"

"Zane…Zane! What the hell?" said Melody

"How the..."

"This isn't possible"

"I know it isn't" said Melody

"How...were did you learn to fight like that?" said Zane

"My friend… her name is Tifa" she said

"What have you been doing?" ask Zane

"Well I was sent on a mission I rescued this girl named Namine. I've locked up the order too."

"The order?' said Zane "You mean those people who were like Ansem followers"

"Well I didn't know that they were following Ansem, but they're evil" She said

"Well, I've had to find some guy named Sora" Zane said

"Your… your the Moon Tear kid? … … … hahaha I found him in Castle Oblivion"

"Well tell me about everything you've done, what happened when I left?" said Zane "By the way you look pretty and your hair it longer I like it better this way"


	10. Doll

**Chapter 10 - Doll**

Zane and Melody were at the world of happiness catching up on things, Namine and the others had gone to bed. They were sitting at a table.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened when I left?" asked Zane

"Well…I remember holding your hand, and it was just like you seeped into the ground, every one was in panic when the first meteor hit, it wasn't to far from us, Then another one landed, all I could remember was waking up in a bed and Tifa was there." she said "What about you?"

"It was…not something I wanted to happen, I remember a drowning sensation, it was horrible, it was like falling into a bottomless pit of darkness, then I woke up on a tower, that was very high up… and Riku was up there and he was talking to me and then heartless appeared and knocked me off, and I woke up in a house in an icy world." He recalled for her.

"Wow that must have been scary, were you hurt?" she said

"Well I broke a lot of bones but I was Cured right up."

-------------------------------------------

In a Dark place there were two men sitting down talking.

"The plan will start soon, are you prepared?" Ansem said

"I am" said Sepiroth

"Then so it begins" said Ansem

"They won't have a clue!" Sepiroth asked.

"Not one bit." Ansem said smiling.

------------------------------------------

The next day, Zane awoke up in his bed with Namine next to him. He stared at her; her blonde hair was in her face. He reached over and moved it, Zane smiled. The night before him and Melody talked so much, he was so tired he didn't realize that Namine had gotten into his bed to sleep. Namine told Zane that she slept better when she was sleeping next to somebody. She once told him that she had worked for the order to restore Sora's memories and that she had messed with it but she wasn't evil, they kind of made her do it. Ever since than she had found it uncomfortable to sleep alone.

Zane got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Namine, he went into the kitchen, Cloud was sitting down at the table and Tifa was there, they must have been talking.

"Were all heading to Disney Castle today, Mickey has to show us something." said Tifa

"Oh okay..." Zane said frowning because he didn't want to go.

Namine walked from Zane's room to the kitchen and kissed him then went to find some food.

Melody walked from the room she was staying in and she walked up to Zane

"Hey, I forgot to ask you, remember John? You hit him, I've never seeing you hit anybody back; how did you do it?" she asked

"I got no idea." said Zane

Then Namine in her grogginess walked back to Zane, with her donut to kiss him and went on her way back to his room. Melody stared blankly at what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" she asked with a smile

"That well, that is my girl friend" Zane said

"Wow… that the first girl I've ever seen you kiss." said Melody who was walking to the table to sit down

"Wow Zane not much of a player back at home huh?" said Cloud

"Shut up" said Zane with a sarcastic face

"Its okay" said Melody "At least your happy ha-ha... Hey what's that bracelet on your a hand? Taking up fashion?"

"No ... It won't come off my damn arm." Said Zane

"How odd?"

-----------------------------------------

Hours later at Disney Castle, Mickey led Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku, Zane, Roxas, to the glowing Bamboo tree.

When they arrived there, Mickey pointed to a cave and they ventured in. Zane knew were he was. He was in the catacombs the book was talking about. When they reached the ending camber, they found, on the wall engravings of a weird language. In the Center of the camber where the stone table stood; with the four key holes around it, Mickey explained that there was a fifth key hole. It was on top of the cave above the stone table.

"I think we should try and close that one" Mickey said pointing to the key hole on the ceiling.

"Do you think it would work?" asked Sora

"Maybe" said Zane

"Okay Roxas you can wield a Key Blade you must be the forth I assume" said Mickey "Let each stand on the key holes on the floor.

They each did and then they pointed the Key Blade to the key hole on the ceiling. Nothing happened

"Oh damn" said Zane

"Nothing..." said Sora

Disappointed they all left the cave but Zane he went to the Bamboo tree.

There it was, it was glowing, Zane though he saw something one the ground near it. When he brushed away the dirt there was a hand print.

Zane placed his hand on top of the hand print. It was a prefect match. Then the Glowing bamboo tree glowed even brighter then it flew from were it was hit Zane knocking him off balance and he rolled down the hill.

When he got up he looked at his hands they were both glowing the left one Glow the same as the Bamboo tree, the right hand glow the bluish color of the Moon Tear. Zane had no idea what was going on.

"What happened?" asked Sora

"I've got no clue." said Zane

------------------------------------------

On the way back Zane hand stopped glowing, when they got there something terrible happened. They got to the door when they went inside they saw Namine and Tifa crying. Zane rushed to Namine to comfort her when he asked her what was wrong, she pointed to Aerith's room, When Zane and the others went to Aerith's room they saw:

Yuffie lying there, she wasn't dead, she was heartless and she was stabbed, there was blood all over but she wasn't dead. Aerith had here hand hovering over Yuffie healing her, she had no heart she had no will to live, she might fade.

"Who did this?" Zane asked Namine

"W…w…wee...we don't know" Naimne said, Zane then kissed her on the forehead Melody walked in the room she wasn't cry.

"We were out shopping, Yuffie was here alone." she said "When we came back she was like that."

So, this was the first crime ever committed in there little happy town. Something told Zane his quest wasn't over yet. There was something more he had to do.

-------------------------------------------

Days Later Yuffie's body was healed, but she was still very much heartless, it wasn't till they moved, when a second attack happened, this time to Aerith the same thing happened, she was now Heartless, Namine was a sorceress she could heal her, Zane grew scared for her. They moved to Disney Castle.

---------------------------------------

Kairi and Sora had been doing there own thing a lot of the time. Hardly anybody saw them, this made things odd because there Key Blade master was slacking off, but now there were three more masters. Zane was scared for himself he was always cold, never warm anymore, He always woke up cold, He began to have nightmares of Namine being killed and nobody was there to heal her. Tifa was with Cloud a lot and Leon was gone like Riku a lot.

-------------------------------------

On the world of Darkness

"Thing are going well, we can expect are evil friend to be joining us very soon." Said Ansem


	11. The Lost Battle

**Chapter 11 - The Lost Battle**

A few weeks later, at Disney Castle, Zane was at the house near the castle that Mickey had given to the group. It was big and had a lot of rooms but Namine still slept with Zane. Some conclusions came to what was going on. Ansem wanted to make a New Crystal. Zane bracelet was to keep him from knowing the truth. Zane felt that Namine was keeping something from him.

Melody was pleasant; the only thing that changed about her was her physical appearance. Her long black hair always seems to flow gently in the wind. Her eye have lost there glow, It wasn't till later that Melody told him that Zane's eye weren't blue anymore they were purplish blue. Zane wasn't scared about this; He figured it was because he wasn't meant for this world. He did not know, nor did he care. What he did care about was Namine and Melody they mattered the most to him.

Melody was out, she said that she liked to take long walks on the beaches, but she couldn't find any beaches so he just walked on the roads. Namine and Zane were in their room, they were talking, it was night time, the twinkle in Namine eyes made Zane smile; she spoke to him.

"You know...I love you…"Said Namine, Zane's heart dropped, He loved her to but when he tired to utter the words they just didn't flow.

"Well…I…um…you know… umm I...kinda…I mean um" Zane said he tried to say it. Namine raised her hand and touched Zane on the lips.

"I know you love me" she said "You don't have to tell me" then she kissed him on the lip where her fingers just rested. Then she covered her self up with the blanket and laid her head on the pillow. Zane still sat up; he just stared out the window.

"Why couldn't I say it." he thought, in truth he did love her, but was his emotion mixed up because of something else, or maybe it was his heart, was dieing? Maybe? Nobody knows.

Namine looked up at him then she patted the part of the bed Zane usually slept on and he knew that meant she wanted him to lie down. Which he did, she looked at him and smiled and closed her eyes. Then she felt a soft kiss on her cheek, she knew Zane kissed her and her smile grew 10 times bigger. Then she slowly drifted into a soft slumber, she was happy right next to Zane.

---------------------------------------------

Melody was walking, the moon was big. The wind was blowing; she suddenly dropped to the floor and looked up at the moon,

"What do you seek young one" said a man behind her. He was dressed in white.

"Oh it's you, John" Melody said. "You're no saint… I'd drop the act if were you."

"I maybe no saint but I've got power that you won't believe people can have." John said, he removed the hood from the white garment he was wearing.

"Zane's gotten strong, I've seen."

"Well what do you want?" She said. "His power too?"

"I think I could have it if I wanted to." John said.

"You are an idiot." Melody said with a mono tone "You will be consumed, as I was."

"You're here now." said John

"I may be I'm only half here" She explained. "The rest is with Hades, that's why I don't have the Key Blade anymore."

"Such a pity, you would have been great." John said "You could have defeated the Darkness on your own, But you messed up, Got your friends involved…it wasn't Sora they were looking for was it?… It was you…the true Key Blade master?"

"Yea, and what the hell about it?"

"Well your friend was sent to look for you?" John asked

"Yes he was... I feel bad about it too, I don't fell a damn thing!… He's so happy now and he doesn't know anything is going on... I have no heart but I've been given the power to move like a normal person and to show fake emotions." she said "And like when Yuffie's heart was taken, I couldn't fake a tear, I can't feel a damn thing.

"Well make another deal with Hades?" John proclaimed

"And I'll lose, he's a lying bastard." she said,"He'll trick me again

"You could take something of his and well bargain your heart back." John said

"No I can't" I have to live with this mistake" she said "Zane's happy so I have to try and be happy for him."

-------------------------------------

Namine awoke, her head was on Zane's chest; she could hear the beat of his heart. It was so peaceful to her. She smiled and got out of bed; she put on a White robe and went to the kitchen she wanted to cook something for Zane. She started to hum a song. She got out all the cooking utensils. Melody walked in the house. Namine looked at her and spoke.

"You know your gonna have to tell him what has happened sooner or later." she said.

"You know I can't under Hades contract." she said.

"Well you told me" she said while starting to mix her ingredients.

"Well he said that, I can't tell anyone that is looking for me" she said. Namine looked at her.  
"The truth will come out sooner or later" Said Namine

--------------------------------

After the breakfast Namine cooked for Zane they went for a walk in the park, in the town that Mickey had given them the house in. Melody had agreed to come. She walked far ahead of them. Zane was holding Namine's hand. They walked for a while but there hands never parted. Then the clouds rolled in. Zane ran as fast as he could.

When he reached Meoldy she was laying on the floor. There was Sepiroth with Ansem. Namine came running up.

"Naimne go get Cloud and the rest of them." he said

"But…" she cried

"NOW!" he yelled.

The Moon Tear exploded from Zane's hand, they were glowing again. Namine ran off.

"Think you can beat the both of us." said Ansem. Sepiroth then moved so fast that at first Zane couldn't see him and was hit in the face with the butt of his Katana. Zane flew back and hit the ground hard. He rose up ready to fight. Sepiroth flew at Zane there swords clashed. Zane knew that this time Sepiroth was not going to go easy on him.  
"The boys faster" Sepiroth said He swung again Zane blocked and jumped back.  
"What the hell do you bastards want?" he said in an angry voice

"Sin Harvest" Sepiroth said, and then an incantation flew from Sepiroth's hand and hit Zane on the chest. Zane fell back, and hit the ground and he had returned to that all so familiar darkness but he didn't leave the world this time.

Namine returned to were she saw Zane on the floor. Sepiroth was about to plunge his sword into Zane chest, When she ran in front of Zane.

"Leave now" she said

"Ha? Little girl face me and die" said Sepiroth and he swung his Katana but then -

"METEOR" Namine shouted. Sure enough a rock as big as Speiroth flew from her hands and hit him.

"I said Leave" Namine said.

--------------------------------

Zane woke up in his room. When his vision became un-blurred he saw Naimne standing there.

"You okay" she said.

"Think so" he said

"Good" she said then kissing him. Zane got out of bed

"Where's Melody?" he asked

"She's okay she is out walking again." she said

"What happened?" asked Zane

"Cloud and the rest came to your rescue." she said

"Don't lie to me, I wasn't dead I saw some of It." he said angrily

"Okay, I'm a sorceress" she said with an angry tone

"And? That's all? Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked

"Because you never asked." she said walking out the door.

-----------------------------------

A week later Zane got over the fact that Namine was more powerful then he was. He spent more time with her, doing sweet thing for her and well Melody had another chat with her friend.

She was on a road staring at the moon again.

"Why are you interested in that moon" John asked

"It gives me fake hope, because I can't feel real hope." she said

"Well My power is better then ever, I could get you heart back?" he said

"Not necessary." she said "This crap will be over soon enough."


	12. Hope

**Chapter 12 - Hope**

Zane and Namine and Melody were still living at the house in Mickey's world. Namine is sitting at the balcony watching the waves, crashing down on to the beach. Melody is sitting at the table contemplating to her self. Zane is sleeping; he woke up to a saddened burst of warmth in him. It felt like the running warmth of water after a hard days work. He got up and saw Namine outside on the balcony. He walked out to her and put his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked politely

"Its cold outside" he said

"So?"

"This is for your own good."

"What do you mean?"

"So you don't catch a cold."

Namine smiled at him.

-----------------------------------------------

While Zane and Namine were up stairs on the balcony, Melody was down stairs. She had moved from the kitchen table to the room were Yuffie and Aerith's bodies were, lying heartless in the beds.

"I will get our hearts back." She said "You will remember me talking when you wake up. Your heart may be gone but your brain is still there so you will still remember what I'm about to say." she took a deep breath "Zane going to cause a rift in balance of the worlds. When this happens the worlds will start to crumble, the heartless will survive. I'm telling you this because when we are gone. The heartless will get their hearts back." she breathes again. "Confusing I know, but you two will be return to your normal state and you have to stop Ansem if we all fail, this isn't an east task, Sora will survive to close the final key hole, you two must help him."

Then the door opens, and Kairi walks in.

"What are you doing here?" said Kairi abruptly

"I'm just watching them." said Melody

"Leave"

"What?"

"I'm kidding" Kairi said laughing in a sweet voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Melody

"I was going to watch them, my self." she said

"Wait, weren't you gone?" asked Melody

"I was me and Sora just got back" Kairi said while sitting not he bed next to Yuffie, who was lying there heartless.

Melody turns to the door.

"You wont win" Kairi says when Melody turns around, she sees this weird looking knife coming at her, It plunges into Melody's chest.

Melody smiles "My hearts gone already, Kairi who now had that same evil look as Ansem did when confused.

Melody punches Kairi in the face knocking her to the ground

"HEY, what did you do that for " Sora said running in.

"She's, she is the one who stole Yuffie and Aerith's hearts"

"What?"

"Yeah, look at the knife on the ground; she was being controlled by Ansem.

"That arggg"

"Settle down lover boy."

"You mean this whole time, She ... no" Sora said looking at the ground. He ran out of the room and Zane came running in followed by Namine.

"What happened here?" he asked

And Melody explained what happened

---------------------------------

After they locked Kairi up, Sora disappeared. Nobody knew were he went now. Zane and Namine were sleeping while Melody went out for another walk.

She was waiting for John to show up. When she got to the Beach he was there.

"You come here almost every night, why?" he asked.

"The Moon, I said before, it gives me Hope; maybe someday I'll get my heart back." she said

"I said before I can get it back for you."

"And as I have said before, Things will start happening soon there will be no need."

"Then you're hoping for something else also?"

"Maybe…" she said

"You are hoping you know that's an Emotion." he said sarcastically

"Is it, Well Hades said I'd get one Emotion as part of are deal, the most hurtful one, you think?…to bad I can't get hurt by it ha" she said laughingly

"Yeah"


	13. Dots

**Chapter 13 - Dots**

Zane awoke to Namine nagging for him to wake.

"Hey now, c'mon wake up!" she yelled at him. Zane was awake but very tired he didn't know why.

"What do you need" he said in a state of grogginess

"You promised to take me shopping!" she said excitedly

"I don't remember saying that"

"You promised me" she said in a sweet voice with a puppy dog face.

"Ha, those faces aren't gonna work on me" said Zane who now covered back up and turn around.

"ZANE!" she shouted "You promised me, c'mon pleaseeeee" Zane sat up.

"Okay fine, remind me why were going shopping again?" he asked

"Were going to the Winter Ball" she said smiling

"Holy hell, I don't remember agreeing to that either" he said in stunning motion "You tricked me or something, didn't you"

"Nope" Namine said smiling with a giggle

"Liar"

"Am not!"

"Totally are" Zane said sarcastically

"Quiet!"

"But you did"

"Oh well your going" she said "Get your things"

"Okay...okay I'm going"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora happened to be sad now; he seemed to be walking a lot just like Melody. Melody's Hope was the only thing to keep her from losing any humanity left.

Sora vowed to help her get her heart back and not to tell Zane. They had begun to walk with each other and talk all they did was talk. Then Sora disappeared, vanished not one trace was left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Zane was all dressed up in a nice tux and everything. He hated dancing simply because he didn't know how. He knew that this meant a lot to Namine so he was forcedly obligated to go. When Namine was ready, she was more beautiful than ever. Her skin seemed to glow elegantly and her eye seemed to catch the moon's eye gasping glow as it reflected from the very depths of the ocean. Zane compliment her and they were off to the Ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------

How ever while Zane and Namine were off to their ball, they were also clueless to what was going on at the beach. Melody was there, as usual, and John was there. There was this uncertainty on how John seemed to be there to possibly try to comfort Melody, he always offered her things. His thoughts were basic more simple but also very complex to the matter of her being heartless, and John having a heart of evil. Is it true though…? In the deepest and darkest areas, light will shine like everlasting hope.

"John, why do you come here to talk to me?" she asks

"I enjoy your company" he said

"This past week I've been having these strange thoughts...err feelings I guess you can say."

"What does that mean?" he asked politely

"I do not know these feeling there weird like… almost like they're new to me"

"Is it possible you have your heart back" Then Melody's eyes flicked up.

"Oh no" she said getting up "Oh crap, crap, crap, crap"

"What is it" he ask shockingly

"It's starting" she said

And she ran off into the night, she knew were she was going, she knew what was going on, it had begun.


	14. Happenstance

**Chapter 14 - Happenstance**

Zane's hands were on Namine waste. The both of them, glided across the dance floor they seemed to flow like a river. Zane really did know how to dance, Melody had taught him a while ago on a day before this happed. Namine couldn't stop smile, to her she was the happiest person ever. Zane was looking at her in the eyes. They were crystal blue like the moon reflection as a tear was dropping from the sky. The slow elegant melody of the song soared around the room. With ever beat the song seem to bring about, another more graceful move from Namine and Zane. They were connected in a way, knowing each others next step, trusting each other. The hope of nothing bad could happen in this most blissful evening of events. The doted stars glittered from outside the window. All the people in the room were like dolls in a play house, the music was their master and they followed what it persuaded them to do. The song stop and so did every one else. Namine looked up at Zane and she kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Melody's heart was racing she was running as fast as she could. She was being followed by John who was in his long white droopy robe. John called after her to stop.

Melody did but not for John.

"Which way is the Disney Castle?" she demanded

"Wait, what's going on?" he ask confused

"My heart its back, I… it just happened" she said fast tiring to breath.

"Your heart is back? What the hell it's gone now it back, make up your mind."

"No, no, no, the deal was my heart for Zane to be Safe and I can't tell him, you know the story."

"Ansem is planning an attack on Zane tonight" she said breathing heavily

"Wait, you mean? It's that way" he said pointing the directions to Disney Castle.

---------------------------------------------------

Zane and Namine were at their table. They were talking and were about to start dancing again, when Zane blacked out the only thing he saw was the bamboo tree, then almost as sudden as he had left, he came back to his senses, Namine had gotten up and grabbed him by hand and excepted him to lead her to the dance floor when.

Two men with an eerie evil glow around them walked in the ball room:

"If you all don't want to die" said Ansem "Leave"

The people in the room scattered like scared rats. As they started to leave for the door, Ansem had flicked his hand as he did; a bunch of heartless spawned and started to attack the people. Zane walked near them, after warning Namine to stay back,

"Aren't you guys getting old of this, what the hell do you want?" Zane said angrily

"We have something for you" said Sepiroth

"Something you'll enjoy" Ansem said evilly "but before we let you know what it is... We thought we enjoy telling you what is really going on"

"You most likely don't know anything" said Sepiroth

Zane stood there standing still; he did want to know what was going on.

"Continue" Zane said

"Well… cooperation I see how lovely"

"Just get on with it"

"Right down to business" Ansem said , then turning to Sepiroth who turned and started walking out side the doors , Namine just stood far back behind Zane, she was scared

This time she didn't know why.

"You must have read the prophecy over and over again I'm assuming." Ansem said. "But there are a few flaws in that prophecy"

"I spent countless hours figuring out everything. It all makes sense now"

"Why don't you start making sense" Zane said angrily

"Hmm… well isn't odd how Sora is found but your job isn't done, the heartless I understand can't track you in this world or the happiness world. But isn't it odd that your prophecy says that everything will go back to normal when you find the Key Blade Master."

"Go on" Zane said

"I'd like to point out that the book you have, has some missing pages... One of those pages has the story of how there s a 5th wielder." Ansem said

Zane looked at him daringly

"A 5th Key Blade wielder" he said "So my job isn't done... why you are telling me this?"

"Because dear boy, your job hasn't even started."

"What!… what do you mean"

"The heartless can go where they please... ignorant boy, you are not the Moon Tear wielder you're the deliver boy.

"What do you mean Ansem, start explain yourself."

"Ha, ha, ha … enough talk. Have at you!" Ansem said charging at Zane

Zane's Moon Tear ignited from his hand and blocked the attack from Ansem, He saw what Ansem was wielding. It was like the key that unlocks people hearts but more cynical. The two enemies attacked each other, Ansem jumped back and shot a fireball at Zane, but Zane rolled out of the way and the fire ball hit the wall. Ansem swung the evil blade at Zane, Zane blocked. Ansem shot another fireball and it hit Zane in the chest and he flew back, he had caught him self on the wall and pushed off and he flew at Ansem and tackled him. Ansem then rolled back kicking Zane away from him.

"Explain what you mean Ansem now!" Zane said breathing hard.

"Ignorant boy, you can't see it, that damn bracelet on your hand. Funny how it kind just sits there and you don't notice it"

"What about this thing?" Zane said still breathing hard

"What do you think, by happenstance it got there?" Ansem said. Ansem held up his new Key Blade, and then spoke. "You see this here? This Key Blade now can open up anything."

Then out of no where Sepiroth teleported behind Zane and grab him by the arms so he couldn't move. And then Ansem pointed the keyblade at Zane and the bracelet unlatched itself and fell to the floor.

"ZANE!" Namine said running to him. Sepiroth had let him go and walked over to Ansem. It hit Zane like a bullet, he knew everything now. The pain in his heart was so bad he almost cried. Namine leaned down to him. Zane pushed her back

"I love you" he said

Then Zane rushed fast over to Speiroth and Ansem with the Moon Tear in hand, But quickly Sepiroth blocked Zane's blow knocking the moon tear one way and Zane the other.

"You can't fight it." Ansem said Laughing "And with out the Moon Tear you're useless also."

"No Ansem" Zane said getting up "That is were you are totally wrong...You see I've done my own research, I've got another trick up my sleeve."

Zane looked at his left glowing hand and imaged the glowing bamboo tree.

And from what ignited from his left hand was a brightly orangey glowing colored Sword.

"The Rising Sun" Zane said Ansem stood there shocked. Then the doors flew open and two people entered the room.

"Behold the 5th wielder" Ansem said

Melody stood their looking at Zane. Zane looked back, then it hit again, this time the pain brought Zane to his knees. When he looked up he, realized he was drowning in the bottomless pit of darkness. He could here the screaming of Namine. He though to himself, _was he dead what was going on he was so confused_, His eye were closed what was to happen if he opened them. He took the risk, his eyes opened.

-------------------------------------------------------

Namine, kneeled down over Zane's body which was laying on the floor limpness was all that resided in his body. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Melody ran over to her. She grabbed her by the arm

"We need to go now this isn't safe." Melody said hurryingly

Zane's eyes opened. They were Red. Then a dark essence glow formed around him as he got up. This wasn't the same Zane

"Behold the Great evil!" Ansem yelled.

Namine stood up and looked at the figure that looked like Zane. Melodies grab Naimne and started to run to the door.

"Well,… I see we have something here." Zane said

"My lord" Ansem said bowing. And then a Dark sword appeared in Zane's hand and he swung it striking Ansem dead. Sepiroth ran. Namine and Melody ran from the building.


	15. It Begins

Thanks to all my friends who actullay read this i think you alot...this is the Last Chapter Hope you enjoyed the story bye bye

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - It Begins**

The many events that happened that evening shocked everyone, now everyone was sitting back at a hidden headquarters that Mickey had made everyone go to.

In a room that seemed to be circular with a table in the center the large table may have been for people. It had been two days after the event that changed everything so drastically. The people in that room seemed to be stricken with gloom, by the loss of there fellow companion.

"What to do now?" asked Cloud

"From what we can do … not much I suppose" said King Mickey.

"You all know that now… Zane controls the Heartless" said Melody

"Its okay none of us saw it coming" said Roxas

"Look at her" Melody said turning to Namine who was at the table but her head was down, the tear glittered in her eyes. "She hasn't slept in 2 days, you think she's okay?"

"Look I'm just trying to point out that nobody can be blamed for this" Roxas said with a hint of anger and grief in his tone.

"Stop" Mickey said "We don't need this at the moment." Melody looked at Roxas and glared.

"Okay, look Zane is more powerful then any of us right now." Mickey said "We can expect a war… a huge one."

"What do you mean war?" asked Leon

"You know a war… and we have to fight it or the heartless will spread stealing everyone's heart." Mickey said in a gloomish tone "We need a leader now, somebody who is strong enough to face Zane"

Every one in the room looked around.

"I will" said Melody "I will look for him, I will stop him...even if I have to kill him" at that word Namine looked up. Melody looked at her for a moment. Then Melody got up and walked out of the room.

"Okay now that we have her looking for him." said Mickey "We need people, lots of them we'll spilt up look for as many people as we can."

"Where do we look?" ask Leon

"I suppose you go back to your home worlds and work your way out." said Mickey, Melody walked back in the room she was now wearing a cloak it covered her eyes.

"I will leave and set off alone…" she said getting cut off by Namine

"You can't kill him!" she screamed "I love him... you just can't!" Melody saw Namine's look

"Namine, that's not Zane anymore, Zane is lost ... a dead soul" Melody said sympathetically

Namine said nothing

Melody walked over to her and gave her a hug. She whispered in her ear "I will bring him back to you"

Melody turned to the door to leave.

"Good luck" Namine said. Melody turned and smiled. The door open, the cold air stung her face. She walked off into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Moon Tear Secret Ending**

The thunder crashed like a whip in the sky. In town, an unknown figure walks. The rain is cold, the air is cold, the heart is cold. The town was gloomy; the unknown figure is wearing dark robes. It covers its face to its toes. The figure walks, every foot step has a purpose. The cold air sting the face, the breath fume out and rises. The heart is cold. Long time waited. No where to go, Life is faceless and food has no color. Life is empty and its existence is limited, but the light can shine even in the worst eclipse of darkness.

Daisy

Doll

Hope

Rain

Dot

Bamboo

Hair

The enigmatic person walks through the empty streets of the world once known to be a happy place. It doesn't snow anymore. It rains. The person dressed in a dark cloak sceems to know was she is going. "Follow you heart" she remembers, She can't trust her own heart for it can't tell her the true meaning of this. The worlds are turning black and the light is fading. Hope may soon be lost. She stops

"You are wondering into nothing." said an eerie voice behind her. She turns the eerie voice man is wearing a white cloak, which covers his face and touches the ground also.

"And why do you happen to care were I wonder?" she said

"You'll just be going in a circle." he said eerily

"You can't predict what is to come." she said "Not even you saw that one coming."

"How can you be so sure?" he said questioningly but now normal toned

"I happened to know that you... as I've told you before...are no saint." she said

"Don't be so sure of that"

At once 3 swords explode from hands, two from the girl and one from the boy. The girl carries a Key Blade, it looks just like Sora's (kingdom key) the key part is sapphire, and the handle is Ruby, The chain is emerald. In her other hand a glowing sword known as the Moon Tear its bluish Sapphire color make the dark seem to turn to light.

In the mans hand he holds some what of a sword that looks like Cloud's buster sword but this sword present a much eviler presences. It is black, filled with the poison of darkness.

The swords class.


End file.
